


Then Beg

by Cinna_Kurusu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Pet Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinna_Kurusu/pseuds/Cinna_Kurusu
Summary: Gavin is made to beg for what he wants, much to RK900's enjoyment.





	Then Beg

     "Good dog. You are a good dog, aren't you Gavin?" Chest heating up as Nines pats his head with a coy smile, Gavin tries to recall exactly how he got to this moment. He's sure it had something to do with a snarky comment and an express order made moments later, but the details continue to escape him with each gentle touch left by the android. "Sit." The studded leather around his neck causes a gasp to rush pass his lips and his knees to buckle as it's given a sharp tug, the cold steel chain in Nines's hands glinting alongside stoic grey eyes in the dimmed room. "I. Said. Sit."

     A shiver runs through Gavin's body as he kneels before Nines, the toy in his ass moving about as he adjusts himself to look up at his lover. Tufts of dark brown fur poke out from beneath him. He stark naked with the exception of the collar adorning his neck and the dog tail toy that he holds in his ass. His eyes flutter when a chilled hand cups his hot cheek and the thumb gingerly rubs at the flushed skin. "N-Nines... it's rubbing... inside!"

     "Why are you kneeling, Gavin? You're a dog, aren't you?" Nodding, Gavin feels this stomach twist when Nines retracts his hand and slides a foot beneath his balls, lifting them up slightly with the tip of his shoe and rubbing them temptingly. "Then sit like one."

     The gaze trained on him causes Gavin to hesitate. Although he agreed to this play—rather hesitantly, mind you—he isn't sure if he's willing to go that far. However, the way Nines toys with his cock and balls with his foot causes his mind to turn blank and hum in pleasure. Before he can consider it further he's crouching with his legs open, exposing himself completely to Nines.

     "Good dog. Now come." Nines's order is paired with a gentle tug of the chain, pulling Gavin between his legs before issuing his next command. "Fetch."

     Gavin pauses, looking up questionably as Nines raises an eyebrow. After a moment it clicks and he attempts to keep his balance as he undoes the belt buckle that's in front of him. Moments later he's pulling Nines's cock from the confines of his underwear, retracting his hands when the chain is given a cautionary pull.

     "Stay" The commanding tone warns him not to try anything, however Gavin can't help but lean towards the dick. He nudges the exposed member with his nose and breathes in deeply, a large hand tenderly patting his head and moving to cup his cheek as he stares up at Nines in a light daze. The smell overtakes his mind and causes his eyes to glaze over. It takes all his willpower to not take it in his mouth before he’s told. He can feel himself twitch in anticipation as Nines retracts his hand. “Lick.”

     Gavin doesn’t hesitate to comply, mouth working the artificial skin with reckless abandon. Trailing his tongue along the underside of Nines’s shaft, he gently sucks on the skin just below the tip before taking it in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. His gaze turns foggy and unfocused at the fullness of his mouth, taking it deeper as Nines's foot runs along the underside of his cock. A soft groan creeps past Nines's lips as his tip makes contact with the back of Gavin's throat, the tightening sensation around him causing him to close his eyes. When he opens them again he's met with a dark grey gaze, saliva escaping from Gavin's slack jaw and trailing down his chin. The sight causes his stomach to stir. He presses his foot down of Gavin's dick and grinds against it, LED blinking yellow when the detective's throat tightens and a moan of unexpected pleasure vibrates around him. Nines takes advantage of his free hand and gently runs it Gavin's hair before gripping the strands tightly, pushing his mouth down to the base of shaft and causing him to choke. The spasming of his throat causes the collar to tighten, the dick in his mouth preventing him from fully recovering his lost breath and the foot pressing down on his dick spending waves of pleasure throughout his body. He can feel himself about to cum, mind growing hazy from both the incoming orgasm and his lack of breath. However, before he can, both the foot and dick are removed, leaving him to collapse forward and fall against Nines's leg as his mind starts to plead with him for release.

      Snagging his companion's chin, Nines runs a thumb across Gavin's lip with a satisfied hum and smug grin.

     "You've been such a good boy, Gavin." Gavin shivers as Nines lifts his chin, bringing his teary eyes to meet warm, calculating grey. "Would you like your reward?" A smirk pulls at Nines’s lips as the detective nods through the cloudiness of his mind, pulling carefully on the chain to draw him into his lap before capturing trembling lips with his own, chin still in his grasp. He's soon sucking and nipping at the tender tissue of Gavin's tongue. He relishes in the way it causes his dog to mindlessly rub against him and grasp at his jacket with white knuckles. Hand releasing Gavin’s chin to creep down between them, Nines begins to stroke their shafts in tangent, large hand wrapping around both their members with ease and skilfully teasing Gavin’s tip. The combination of the tail buried in his ass, shifting with every rock of his hips, and the firm hand toying with his cock leaves Gavin reeling. Swallowing the pants and breathy moans that escape their mouths, it isn’t long before the detective comes by Nines’s hand. Gavin’s left leaning into Nines’s shoulder, body shaking and mind cloudy from the aftermath of his climax as Nines’s familiar deep voice cuts through the air.

     “All fours. Now.” He's moving before the command if even finished, hands planted on the floor with his tail pointed towards Nines. His legs buckle slightly when Nines gives the tail a small tug and he's left arching his back at the sensation. Moans slip with every pump of the plug, a small knot forming in his stomach as it's swiftly pulled from his being and replaced with a pair of fingers. Grinding back on Nine's hands, Gavin's arms shake and give out beneath him, leaving his face to press into the carpet as his cries of pleasure echo in their ears.

     “Nines... more!”  

     “What do you want, Gavin? Come on. Say it properly.”

     “I want your dick!” 

     “Then beg.” Nines watches the way Gavin pauses and stares into nothingness with a dazed expression, as though he's contemplating whether it's worth the embarrassment. Hiding his displeasure at the lack of an answer, his lips instead pull up into an unassuming smile. “Come now, Gavin. You do know how to beg,” his fingers twist, brushing against a sweet spot as he removes them and coaxes a shiver, “don’t you?“ The detective turns to look back at Nines, face flushed and buried into the carpeted floor, insides twitching hungrily when he sees Nines swipe his tongue across wet fingers. His eyes trail down to Nines's still exposed dick, swallowing the lump in his throat as he gazes longingly. Giving in to the need to fill his ass, he spreads his cheeks for the android, looking up at his with watery eyes.

     “M-master, please pound my ass and fuck me like the bitch I am— ah!” His head jerks back, pleas interrupted by a sharp pull of the chain as Nines sinks his cock into his ass. The sudden feeling causes his breath to catch, escaping from the back of his throat as a deep, wispy groan.

     "Good boy." Gavin can feel himself tighten as he's praised, the act not going unnoticed by Nines, who feels himself grinning deviously as he slows his pace to slow, tantalising thrusts and brings a hand to Gavin's crotch to gently tease his dick. The android moves to lean over Gavin, reeling in the chain as to draw his head back and speak into his ear. "You've been a good dog, haven't you Gavin? You've solved all the cases bought to you like a good little sniffer dog." Gentle whispers cause Gavin to tremble, his body heavy as he grinds back on Nines in an search for more friction.

     "Harder... fuck me harder... please... " Pausing, Nines feels his expression drop at the quiet cries, LED flashing yellow when a small whine of protest leaves Gavin's lips. It's no good for his dog to speak out of turn. He'll have to train him better in the future. "Please... Nines..."

     "That's not what you should be calling me, Gavin. But just for tonight," he plunges back in, driving his cock hard and deep into the detective's ass and eliciting a loud gasping moan, "I shall comply."


End file.
